


"You like that?"

by KarneolVision



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Fun, M/M, Murder, Vampires, glorifying cruelty and murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision
Summary: Alfred and Herbert's night out. Hunting.





	"You like that?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was - ages ago - inspired by the story for the prompt 'Sacrifice' in Paule666's 'Geschichten einer Ewigkeit' on fanfiktion.de. It's really oooooold but I finished it only last night.

You can find the above mentioned story  _[here](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/51b8e9450002e4b911579e41/17/Geschichten-einer-Ewigkeit)_.

In short, Herbert's much taken with Alfred's style of hunting. 

 


End file.
